


The Truthseeker in the Liar's Den

by Puolukka



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hide and Seek, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi Ouma's Lies, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Evil Meeting, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puolukka/pseuds/Puolukka
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is seemly quite intrigued by his fellow classmate and ultimate detective Shuichi Saihara.Though, it seems the detective has more to offer than he first expected and this only spurs his interest towards him.But can the detective actually discern his lies from the truth?





	The Truthseeker in the Liar's Den

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’ve been rather self-indulgent. I love the very concept of truth vs lies and how they can cooperate and mix together, or deny each other and clash like swords cutting through reality.  
> I wanted to convey the general idea using the very representative of both sides. 
> 
> That's just the for-show explanation, actually, I just wanted Kokichi to pull pranks around and Shuichi being the unfortunate victim and getting mingled in it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _*This takes place before the third trial, but after Angie’s cult brainwashing. I’m quite sad I couldn’t put Chabashira in this as well. I actually didn’t even know what I was doing until I finished this so, yeah._

Watching Saihara Shuichi might be the latest trend in this school, or well at least for Kokichi Ouma, ultimate stalker extraordinaire, always drawing his attentive eye on the unpredictable detective at every chance occurrence – for research purposes obviously.  
   
Kokichi slumps even further over the railing just to have a nicer view of his favorite detective interacting with that brainless idiot of Momota Kaito, Luminary of the _Farts_.  
   
Despite been declared Momota’s sidekick and recently promoted to "bro",  Saihara hasn’t dropped that fumbling shtick. Almost like an unconditional response whenever people give him a bit of their attention - or it may just be a perpetual awkwardness due to his laid-back disposition.  
   
_Either way, it's_ so _boring. He could just knock it off already and show some spunk!_  
   
Ouma leans back, swinging playfully back and forth on his heels while watching both boys going over some kind of training schedule. Saihara still looks pretty frazzled but nods it off as usual. They bid each other goodnight as Momota looks almost ready to collapse on the floor, a pallor way too remarked to be caused by just a work-out.  
   
Suddenly, almost pulled by some kind of imaginary string, the detective shifts his gaze towards Ouma.  
   
Saihara, ragged breath and slouched in the middle of the floor, inspects him like an old cat watching a little bird perching over a windowsill, well minus the predator incentive. In fact, his instinct seems more related to natural curiosity.  
   
Kokichi, amused and utterly thrilled by this turn of events, smiles back. Flailing his fingers in a childish greeting.  
   
The detective, without thinking and mostly out of reflex, returns it with its own dose of naivety.  
   
Ouma’s smile broadens so much it lights up like a firecracker. He snickers as Saihara finally registers he’s made a fool of himself – _even if there’s nothing wrong with getting a bit childish!_ \- while slowly bringing his hand down; an embarrassing noise leaves his parted lips, but overall the detective doesn’t seem much shaken up if not drained by today’s events.  
   
“Hey, Saihara-chan!” the shout brings the detective back from his reverie. He looks up as Kokichi leans over the railing, head perched on his arms. As expected, flaunting a smile like he just won the lottery with a third-rate ticket found in the trashcan.  
   
Before long he chirps a lively “Goodnight!” just as Saihara’s ready to fill the silence with a tentative query, which he disregards afterward in favor of returning the bidding with mild enthusiasm “Goodnight, Ouma".  
   
With that, Kokichi hops back, taking off towards his room, as high-spirited as always. No, actually way more humored than he could ever get right before getting a nice rest in this hellhole of a place.  
 

* * *

  
   
This time Ouma just so _happens_ to be spying on Iruma and Saihara having a one-sided conversation about the newest, trashy invention that bitch in heat just came up with. She appears to be so excited on trying it out and Shuichi had the misfortune to pass by when Miu was running full speed up the staircase facing the Shrine.  
   
Hence he was now being prodded by the Ultimate Inventor to indulge as a scapegoat for the sake of humanity’s progress.  
   
She has been spewing her usual crap about discovering the greatest resolution to the world’s greatest issue. Basically, another tacky device to make bitches in heat like her moan for hours – while sleeping - or some filthy sex toys passed off as ultimate tech prototypes.  
   
From Saihara’s reactions to Miu’s explanation, it may be way worse than just that.   
   
That’s why he plots out a fun game to boycott that slampig's _meal_ time, stealing away her precious, frivolous playtoy.  
   
Thus he springs into action and jumps over the railing - beating even the best Hollywood stuntman, landing straight between his clueless classmates. Saihara backs down in time, lest getting kicked in the face by Ouma while Miu cries out with that annoying, hysteric whore voice of hers. “You fucking _gremlin_! You were here then! Jerking off with that teeny weenie dick bean while fantasizing about taking your hands on my genius invention!”. Ouma, visibly grossed out by her statement,  laughs it off and pries the device off her hands, employing his small and agile physique on Iruma’s slug reflexes and sprints past her. “Nuh-uh. I’d never want one of your revolting _‘inventions’_... if you can call this shitty dildo for cheap whores that."  
   
“The fuck?! You’ve just _taken_ it! Stop lying, you _shota_ scum.”  
   
“I _took_ it, but I never said I _wanted_ it. And that’s most certainly not a lie-” Ouma dashes down the stairs, hopping three-steps at a time- Miu lunges at him, but flails down in a painful show of her panties as she regains balance, grabbing the railing just in time. In a fit of frustration and neurosis, she screeches and hollers at Saihara to help out. The latter has been so dumbfounded by what just happened he forgot he is supposed, for civil and ethical purposes – after all he’s a detective, cop’s job and all - to go chase after him.  
   
Not counting the lacking premises… There should be no question Iruma’s devices are better off, well, anywhere but on her hands.  
   
He gets shoved rather harshly by Miu, threatened of sexual harassment if he doesn’t bring back “cockichi virgin ass and my revolutionary craft work safe and sound- Screw that, you can pop the cherry of that motherfucker, just bring me back my baby”.  
   
Saihara is rather appalled, to say the least, but complies just out of sheer solidarity. Catching up to Kokichi is quite the ordeal since he bolted away as soon as he was back on natural ground. Therefore he decides the best course of action is seeking for places he could be hiding – notwithstanding the successful outcome of this strategy is lower than his own mood after all this predicament.  
   
\--  
   
The foliage filters the _fake_ sunrays directly in his retina, blurring Ouma’s field vision from his hiding spot. He can’t see that far ahead, but he’s pretty sure Iruma and Saihara have lost his tracks at this point. He’s pretty sure Iruma went the very opposite end of his current position, though he can’t say for sure since the midday _fake_ sunshine makes everything look fuzzy. Furthermore, the bush that’s been shielding him from indiscreet eyes doesn’t make a good job at shadowing his presence altogether.  
   
That said, he’s still jiggered all over by this funny tension. It’s not like Iruma can actually catch him red-handed, she’s such a pig-whore too invested on her pussy-cure to get something done. While our beloved detective boy-  
   
He perks up as he hears the typical noise of leaves getting rustled right behind him. When he turns around his eyes lock with a golden refraction of his own swatted form. Saihara is hovering barely above him, a flabbergasted expression conveying his stupor of actually spotting Kokichi behind a trivial hiding spot such as a bush behind the school garden.  
   
“Oh! Saihara-chan has found me!” he chirps, clearly pleased by this fact.  
   
Saihara shuffles back a little, just to resume a comfortable distance between them. However, he makes sure to block the way, assuming a more decisive bearing in order to avoid another impromptu escape from Ouma.  
   
"I suppose so," he conveys, a hand finding his usual place right over his pursed lips. "Though I'm quite confident you did it on purpose. Indeed, you are pretty good at hide and seek, Ouma. It doesn't make sense for me to spot you in such an ordinary place."  
   
“Ah, you got me! I hid here because I knew that you’d find me, Saihara-chan. Or maybe, I just wanted you to find me here since y’know… you’re my beloved.” Ouma’s amusement seems to be genuine, but the same couldn’t be said of his statement. “But that’s a lie, I mean the part about me knowing you’d find me.”  
   
Regardless Ouma doesn’t seem too bothered by it. Saihara’s presence is much more of a merriment than it is a disadvantage. The detective’s mulling it over, absorbed in his own inscrutable world, though his eyes never leave him for a second.  
   
_This is_ so _not-boring!_  
  
“So, now, what are you gonna do, Saihara-chan? I’m sure you did come here with a plan in mind, _riiiight_?”  
   
Playing with the novice detective may be the new kind of entertainment he’s been seeking out for. Seeing as this enclosed space doesn't offer much in terms of recreational time, in fact, Ouma has been considering messing around with basically anything and everything he can turn in a playtime to kill, well, _time_.  
   
“Actually, I didn’t think it through. I didn’t even consider the idea to actually succeeding on catching you, but since I cannot just let it slide…” the detective’s voice is way too collected for a person who just admitted he didn’t know what to do.  
   
“Here,” he says as he extends his arm out, right in front of Ouma’s eyes, palm up in an appealing truce- The silent coax to take it startles Kokichi a little, certainly tempted but not willing to yield easily to the other, not yet, at least. “Let’s go back. No more lies. Let’s return that… weird _thing_ to Iruma together, Ouma.”  
   
Kokichi stares at the inviting hand with an unreadable look adorning his usually over-expressive countenance.  
   
Then, just has it never happened, he breaks in a mocking smile. "Nope!" he says, swatting the hand away and springing up, almost too quick for it to be natural. He sways backward, distancing himself slowly and wryly like a cornered animal. Saihara scoots forward, ready to jump on him before he can make a run for it.  
   
However Ouma just snickers, mirth and shrewdness molding together as he suddenly throws Miu’s invention in the air much like a burning hot potato. “ _You_ go take it back!”  
   
Saihara’s shock is soon overwritten by dread as he stumbles to catch it midair and save both his dignity and integrity seeing as Miu’s threatens are still echoing in the back of his mind.  
   
Before he could actually start dissing him for being so careless Kokichi is already scattering far away, guffaws resounding like those of a mischievous kid. “It’s always nice playing with you, Saihara-chan! Next time let’s have a lot of fun as well!”  
   
Shuichi can only gape in wonder at the boy’s retrieving back, almost certain there's something very wrong with all this ordeal: being forced to play both this killing game and Kokichi’s mind tricks is quite a fit in its own.  
   
And it’s most certainly not what he was hoping forward when he woke up this morning.

* * *

  
Saihara is right in front of Angie's door. He's practically fidgeting on the spot, surely on edges for some reasons. Checking out an unlikely love confession - seeing as Angie wouldn't be a first pick choice for a partner candidate choice - this leaves only an option that’s likely related to this crazy cult thing going on recently.  
   
While formulating this very thought, Angie’s door opens and Saihara tenses up like a violin’s string- He fiddles with the object he’s holding, hard to discern from Kokichi’s position, though it’s likely a “let’s-chat-about-your-psychotic-stunt-without-making-it-awkward” gift for her, y’know the kinda thoughtful social conventional exchange-  
   
I give you something and you evenly return it.  
   
However, this type of civil actions don’t really have a meaning here: it’s a _killing game_ after all.  
   
Hence why Saihara fails on his deed, gaining only a hollow greeting and one object less in his inventory. Quite dejected the detective sighs out loud, gathering up as much energy he can after the faced refusal, he clearly foresaw this outcome seeing as he doesn’t mush over it in a pool of self-loathing. Momota’s truly rubbing it off on him with that drilling goody-goody pep talk.  
   
"Oh, she totally gave you the cold shower" croons Kokichi, creeping out from Saihara’s side. The detective starts, but gathers up just as soon. Almost as if Ouma’s pouting face is a guarantee for a trustful element, surely not planning a murder on him behind his back.  
   
His eyes flicker back to Angie's room door, he looks nonplussed while taking in the details of the common, boring door. “I figured. She’s not keen on having someone prodding into her business. I believe she, for one, knows that it takes little to nothing to shake the foundation while still building-“  
   
“Ever the detective, Saihara-chan!”  
   
“I’m actually an aspiring-“ his protest dies down when he catches Ouma’s praline smile. “Anyway, I’m just worried about this predicament. We’re basically split in the middle and we can’t go on like this, I think we should stay united right now and cooperate together.”  
   
“It sounds like something _Momota-chan_ would say, that’s weird. Did you record his voice samples and kept them so you can listen to his boisterous platitudes whenever you’re under the moon?”  
   
Saihara bleaches, shielding his hurt ego under stock rebukes. _So predictable_. “That’s not it at all!”  
   
“Yeah, yeah we know- Protecting your space daddy feeding you with all this belief progress shit yadayadayada-“ he taunts, swirling around as Saihara’s unrelenting demeanor clashes with his own bored one. “Well that’s a given, it doesn’t matter, anyway since you got shot down by the Atua-psychotic I suppose I’ll be your chaperone for today.”  
   
“Is that a lie?” he queries, not really hiding his irritation.  
   
“Ouch, you hurt me, why would I ever lie to my beloved Saihara?” Kokichi’s gait changes, just as always- In a heartbeat he morphs into a hounded puppy, whining his doomed life. “I just wanted to spend some time with you, since your love confession went under the truck and all, and yet you don’t believe my pure intention.”  
   
“I do, kind of. I’m just wondering if it doesn’t matter as you said... You wouldn’t have brought it up otherwise..." He assumes his usual pondering stance, the one all girls would die for if he wasn't trapped in an inescapable cage with the pretest of killing each other for fun. Well actually, that’s not completely true. “But, yes, I’d like to spend some time with you, Ouma.”  
   
_Well, that was unexpected. Who, with a sane mental health, would spend time with someone that just provoked you?_  
  
_Yup, Saihara Shuichi, that’s the man you’re looking for._  
   
“Okay then, where’s _my gift_?” This time Kokichi’s the one to extend his hand, but for a completely different offer. “I mean it’s just fair I get one, or are you just a chevalier with the fairer sex?”  
   
Taken back, Shuichi evaluates it a bit before whisking his hand in his bearings and fiddling with a nervous composure. "Oh, I see. I don't have much with me," his hand comes back from his raking holding the much-craved prize in the form of a gyoza with a silly shaped face "I suppose this will do, though."  
   
Well, that kind of counts as the most absurd wanna-spend-time-together-pretty-please gift he’s ever received so far, but that can’t be said for sure.   
   
_So anyway that face is seriously funny, sooo stupid just like Momota’s._  
   
“Nice!! I love it! I’m not lying by the way. You seem to get me a little better Saihara-chan, you thought a lot about me when looking for this, riiight?”  
   
“I don’t know… I wouldn’t put it that way, but yes, I suppose?” the meek response is quite amusing in itself. It’s surely so much fun messing up with the detective boy, he takes time to elaborate whatever shit you say. That’s borderline adorable, if not for the unnerving self-esteem issue part.  
   
“Sure it is! Let’s get going, it’s almost time for a tea break! My organization doesn’t excuse latecomers and black coffee drinkers: tea time is a ritual and everyone must participate.”  
   
“Wh-What?! But it’s _11 am_?”  
   
“Time isn’t of importance. If I say it’s tea break then so it is, the supreme leader thus has spoken!”  
   
Kokichi twirls around theatrically and scurries right behind Saihara, planting his small hands on his middle back, pushing him forward playfully: destination dining hall. “Wait, Ouma! I can walk on my own!”  
   
“There’s no fun like that- I’ll keep pushing you until we get there, even if we have to lose you for tripping over and smashing your face on the concrete as you die agonizing of blood loss, but it’s a risk we shall take.”  
   
“That’s awfully specific, please just let me walk on my own.” He pleads weakly. After some more pouting Kokichi concedes, drawing back his arms and walking by Saihara’s side. That doesn’t stop him to grouch all the way to the hall, ticked off that ‘ _his beloved Saihara-chan has a stick up his ass_ ’.

* * *

  
They’re sitting leisurely on the grand dining table, facing each other and enjoying a steaming cup of tea. Well, unfortunately, there’s one more nuisance, wearing that Hogwarts-inspired hat and nyeeeeh-ing each time she sips from her mug, sitting right beside Shuichi – and with no penchant to leave at once.  
   
“Yumeno-chan! You’re spoiling this delicate, _intimate_ moment between me and my beloved Saihara-chan!”  
   
“Nyeh! But I was already here when you came!” rebukes Himiko, flashing one of her usual unemotional expressions, so hard to read that she can be mistaken for a plastic doll.  
   
Ouma ponders about it, way too theatrically to be actual musing. “Okay, then. You _can_ stay.” He slams both hands on the table, startling the duo immediately “So, now that we’re all gathered here: let’s just start this _secret evil meeting_!”  
   
Like coordinated instruments they both screech out a cacophony of disbelief. Himiko’s skepticism is the first one that gets voiced out “What! What _evil meeting_? That’s just one of your stupid _lies_ …”  
   
_Dismissed._ “It’s no lie, we’re here to talk about my plan to _kill_ one of us!”  
   
“That’s just stupid, no one believes it. Also, why would you say it out loud to _us_?”  
   
_Expected, but not that stupid coming from the little magician._ “Duh. Cause we’re gonna _kill_ my beloved _Saihara-chan_!”  
   
This time's Saihara that, just as planned, goes pale at the admission and almost chokes on his tea. In a fit of coughs, he musters up "What?! What's all this about? Why would you plan to kill _me_?”  
   
_Now, that is a not so boring question that deserves an honest lie._  
   
“Cause it seems fun.” He picks up his tea, sips calmly while Himiko reassures Saihara that “it’s just one of his wicked pranks”, then with a heavy sigh he resumes “ _Aaalso_ cause Saihara-chan could get in the way of winning this killing game.”  
   
“ _Get in the way_? What does that mean?”  
   
Kokichi directs his intense attention to his hand, studying his fingers with bored interest. “Again, _duh_. That’s quite obvious. You should use that pretty lil’ head of yours, Saihara-chan.”  
   
At that Shuichi backtracks a little, seemly out of remarks. Though same can’t be said for Yumeno, as annoyed as ever. “This is too much- I don’t believe your lies. _Nyeh_ , it’s a pain listening to you-“  
   
"No, wait, Yumeno.” Saihara interjects immediately, a spark hitting him hard as he glances at Kokichi, his gold eyes examining the lithe body of the other like a true detective- “I think I get what he’s saying…”  
   
Uncertain, Yumeno asks: “ _You_ do?”  
   
“Yes, I believe. Kokichi isn’t lying about me getting in the way…” awkwardly, as if reassessing his theories, Shuichi closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and with renewed determination, he keeps on "Ouma, you want me dead because you think I’m dangerous for you, right?”  
   
“ _How soooo_ , Saihara-chan?” he slurs the vowel, spurring the other on.  
   
Tentatively, the detective pulls away his cup lest his nervousness could cause him to hit it and spill some of the liquid. “Theorically speaking, out of all of us, I’m the most likely threat for the blackened. My talent is most feared in a trial since I can truly use it after the victim is found, I suppose. Not that I actually believe my capabilities are so remarking to actually be a turning point in a trial…”  
   
“ _Ding ding ding_! We have a winner! That’s right, Saihara-chan! Well, aside from the last part, totally uncalled for- I thought being with Momota-chan would have done some good, but it still takes time I suppose-“ Kokichi points at the ultimate detective, making him blush a little.  
   
“I’m just not used-“  
   
Kokichi cuts him off. “Yeah yeah, okay. _Aaaanyway_ , just like Saihara-chan said if I wanna win this game of killing and backstabbing the best choice would be eliminate the mystery-solving obsessive: our dearest Saihara Shuichi- _chan_!” the upbeat tone of the statement is a sharp contrast to its actual meaning-  
   
Yet those same words seem so proper when spoken by the most untrustworthy element of the group.  
   
“Though, I’m feeling quite generous today. I’ll let you decide where and when you shall perish, Saihara-chan. If it were me I’d totally go for the kitchen, _a classic_ , yet it offers so many possibilities for a murderous crime!” Kokichi's trivial tone suggests this is all a fun joke he’s enjoying to its fullest. Indeed the way he acts and the casual assertions are a far call from the unreadable masks he seems to wear during the trials.  
  
On the other hand, Himiko looks rather uncomfortable with the current topic, going as far as turning his head, feigning blissful ignorance. Though Kokichi's timed questions directed at her regarding "their Saihara-chan murder plan" successfully result in making the little magician sweat in a sauna of boiled distress. ("I-I d-don't know if _a frying pan_ would be more appropriate for killing a detective nor do I want to know it, t-thank you very much")  
  
That doesn't deter Ouma one bit. In fact, he keeps getting into way more gory, explicit details which leave no space to imagination. Thus, Himiko's trembling fit gets so worse she starts rattling the cup, splashing the content all over the table.   
  
Snickering the ultimate leader calls her out on that, but she shoots the accusation down just as soon. This back and forth goes on for a while until Saihara – which was way lost in his own thoughts or maybe just ignoring the duo altogether– rises his head and utters with composed curiosity, itching slightly just barely over the surface.  
  
"Ouma, why would you say this now?"  
   
“You mean how Yumeno-chan just made a literal fool out of herself with that stain on her skirt that looks just like she peed herself?” he sniggers as Himiko whines that she’s never going to take tea with both of them ever again.  
   
Saihara gives her a sympathetic look, but ultimately resumes his initial query. “Why would you play along this killing game right now? I know you said multiple times you want to win this game no matter what, but you also said you want to enjoy it, so why would you strike _now_? _Why would you claim to kill me now of all the time?”_  
  
_Ohhh, nice, so very nice._  
  
_Just as I thought Saihara says such unpredictable yet interesting things. He's definitely a useful one!_  
  
“Whaaaat? There’s no real reason there, Saihara-chan! I just think now's a perfect time, like y’know, third time’s the charm and all that stuff… ” he shrugs his shoulders and just glances at the detective as if he had just asked if the Earth is cubic.  
   
As Yumeno seems to be the one to mutter “Silly, that works if _you_ actually had struck twice before and failed.” Which just gains a noncommittal sound by the supreme leader.  
   
On the same note, Saihara seems more stunned than unsettled by Kokichi’s words. It may seem like a blatant lie, but it also leaves no trace to a possible truth. It's just a string of letters that have no clue whatsoever about what the actual purpose or meaning may be.  
   
Though…  
   
“I see, but this kind of contradicts what you said before.” The accusation plummets on the jesting mood. Everything seems to fade and flip in a makeshift class trial and in the same way Ouma seems to get drawn by Saihara’s voice more and more.  
   
“ _Oh,_ really? I don’t remember at all, I may be getting senile and losing my memory-” he jokes again, but Saihara provides immediately, as if he recorded their entire conversation and stored it in a memory base – ( _maybe he stole that function from Keeboy, what do you know? Saihara-chan may be a robot as well!)_  
  
“You said I’d _get on the way of winning this killing game_. I first thought you meant that I could be a danger to you as a blackened. But I suppose I was wrong…  
I think what you were actually hinting at was that I could be a danger by winning this _killing game_.”  
   
Ouma’s wicked smile is easily smothered away, concealed in a well-made mask that only glimpses at a delighted grin.  
   
_Not yet._  
  
_Not yet, though Saihara-chan you really exceed my expectations._  
  
“What? I don’t really get what you’re saying, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi chuckles, squinting his eyes. He conceals his hands behind his inclined head, in his signature innocent pose. “I _toootally_ don’t get this thing about dangers and killing game, I just want to stab your guts until blood spills everywhere, yeah like, y’know, when you die, suffering and screaming.”  
   
Yumeno shrills, shuddering at the graphic mentions. Just to make more fun of her Kokichi kicks the nearby chair, making her jump and slam her legs against the sturdy table. As Himiko glares at him, she gathers up with a pout and strolls out the dining hall muttering it was time for her to go since she has recovered all her MP – not to mention the tea at this point has been totally wasted all over the surface thanks to Ouma.  
   
After watching the retreating back of the little magician, Ouma flicks his purple eyes back to Saihara, the elated expression making him look like a maniac as he jumps over the table, slides right in front of Saihara and cages him with his legs. His bright eyes piercing the detective with an unrecognizable glee.  
   
“Sooo Saihara-chan! It’s just the two of us, it seems…” he drawls out, flirting unabashedly as he winks at him. "What about joining my organization, I could make you my henchman. I'd order you around and you'd obey immediately- Then I'd ask you for sexual favors and you’d-“  
   
“Please, this is just so unsettling, stop.” The detective flustered face is proof enough of it, he keeps shifting on the seat, but it doesn’t seem sexually repressed by Kokichi’s coaxing as more jaded by the predicament. “Just tell me what are your _intentions_ , Ouma.”  
   
“My intentions? Oh?” Ouma swings back, his hands supporting his weight just barely above the metallic surface of the table, eyes pointed the vines tangled in the ceiling structure. “Who knows? I have no idea about it, but then what about your intentions, Saihara-chan?” He shifts his attention to the detective still at his mercy.  
   
Saihara sighs, nodding his head as he mutters "Please, Ouma just tell me straight what you want.“  
   
“Ah, nishishishi, _you got me_! What can I say? My intentions are simply enjoying this little game until I get bored. Then kill you in order to win it and go back in the _safe and sound_ outside world.” he croons as he rocks forward, arms blocking his fall as he leans over him, their noses just an inch apart. “But is it really true?”  
   
The detective seems confused by the question, furrowing his brows as he voices as so.  
   
“What if I told you the outside world is not what you think it is?” Ouma’s voice is devoid of any mirth as he raises his finger as if to tell a secret only him has the knowledgeable to carry. “What if I told you that all this is fake? This killing game… This school… That you’re not what you think you are? That this may all just be a dream and we’re all just _dead_ …”  
   
The mood shifts with the weight of Kokichi’s words. Their surroundings get blurry and unidentified, the very question of their existence is put on the line. What you believe was a common chair suddenly loses its form- The table and the walls, even the uncared weeds breaking through the hard cement of the building, every object starts warping. With each whisper of Kokichi, the doubt in Shuichi gets fed and grows as everything around him withers.  
   
“Nishishishi, isn’t this just fun!?” his undeniable laugh echoes in this suspended space. “Thrilling, really, how human beings are so easily swayed!”.  
   
Despite being likely just a twisted lie of his, Saihara still tries to make sense in all that mess. Trying to find some kind of truth in his mind, something to hold onto to avoid getting overwhelmed by this game’s very system.  
   
“Y’see, the moment one of these questions reaches you, you’re doomed in a limbo of uncertainty. All the things you took for granted, your persona, your position, your meaning of life, are questioned and you start doubting if what you thought was your reality is indeed the indisputable truth.”   
   
Ouma sports that insane look that sends chills all over Shuichi's being. His words cut deeply, a blade piercing right through his stomach as Saihara is bound to get wound by it. After all this time figuring him out is still the greatest ordeal and swimming in his pond of falsities without getting drowned barely serves to survive.  
   
But that pond must have a bottom as well.  
   
“It may be as you say, but not looking for a truth is just as bad as not looking for a lie.” Saihara gets up with such fierce that Kokichi can’t help but tumble back. “If one of them is lacking you’re just as doomed.”  
   
Their eyes lock in an uneven battle of wits, Ouma’s ever-present curl of lips produces a certain dissonance with the environment. Saihara doesn’t give in, but the intensity of his own tenacity wears out as Kokichi slides down the table and stands just as proudly.  
   
“Who knooows, maybe? Or maybe not? Who can say?” he steps into Saihara’s personal bubble, a breath away from his clavicles and a stance that suggests is playtime isn't over yet.  "I don't know for sure, I'm just your common _supreme leader_ of a secret organization of over 10,000 minions.”  
   
He looks up at the detective, his mouth brushing slightly Saihara’s chin as his hands reach up for his head. Kokichi’s small hands cup his face in a gentle hold, no pressure just a tickling brush of skin on skin. “Though I’m sure Saihara-chan can figure it out, right?”.  
   
The prickle that reaches his neck has the nauseating effect of proving just how inscrutable Ouma is and that whatever possessed Shuichi to be left alone with someone that, a few minutes prior, had claimed to kill him is just as unfathomable. He shivers slightly as Ouma’s bright eyes bore through his unfocused ones, his hands twitching, screaming to push the smaller boy away before _something_ happens.  
   
Then a booming slap. A sound that shakes the entire walls and rebounds to both boys, breaking their spell in an instant.  
   
Slowly, Shuichi realizes his cheeks are stinging and that those delicate hands have left him.  
   
“C’mon, detective boy! Don’t be so scared, I’m just _messing_ with you, _nishishishi_!”  
   
His hands lock behind his back as he sidesteps and pirouettes around Saihara, now facing his back instead. The latter chasing him with his eyes and turning just in time with the other as Kokichi smiles at him, completely feeding himself off Saihara’s reactions.  
   
“Now then. _Tea time’s over_. You're all dismissed!" he says as he hops backward, quite confident not to stumble in anything or just too careless to mind it. He giggles as he looks at Saihara’s incredulous face, waving at him in bidding. "Until next time, Saihara-chan! It was so much fun, _let’s play again_ , okay?”  
   
Before the detective can reply in any way Kokichi jumps out the sturdy door, leaving behind just a trail of enigma and doubt.  
   
   
   
_Will Saihara-chan pick it up or will he succumb before he can figure it out?_

**Author's Note:**

> I just now realized that Ouma is such an enigma that I myself found it hard to actually delve throughly in his way of thinking. 
> 
> I love this side of him so much, hopefully he won't seem too lacking-


End file.
